Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-5y + 5}{y} \div 4$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-5y + 5}{y} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-5y + 5) \times 1} {(y) \times 4}$ $a = \dfrac{-5y + 5}{4y}$